Rum Is For Drinking & Burning Prologe
by xMaidofMiseryx
Summary: Bob Bryar and his loyal crew have been scouring the ocean for more then 5 years and nothing has changed. Their souls are doomed and their bodies are un ageing. They have all killed and sucked dry the souls of innocent men and woman. To repay their sins th


Rum Is For Drinking BuringBob Bryar

Prologe

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. We we're almost there! We were going to save them! We were going to...

These thoughts rolled through my head. Look what I have become! A goody good man, a softy , a disgrace of a pirate. Spending my days searching the seas for lost ships! My , with eternal life I could do anything else! Oh but what would God do with me if I did not repay my sins? Yes this is my only choice. This is what I am meant to do...for now.

"I SEE A FEW SIR!" Mikey screeched up at me. He was the newest member of our fine crew. Found him only a forth night ago. He was sad, wet , and alone. How sad it was to see him there. He was the only one that survived that wreck. But oh how happy he was to see his brother Gerard was now one of us! From depression to joy to shock and horror at what we are. He took the ceremony very seriously. I remember when Frank was found. He laughed all the way through...until I bit him. He then silenced himself as the dark blood poured into his body.I felt his heartbeat stop as he turned off white. His eyes became cloudy and he sank to the deck. I only shook my head.

He should have known that that would happen. If only we wouldn't have to do the same tonight.

" Ey' sir shall I lower the ropes?" Raymond is my first mate to put it simply. We used to be kind gentle men. We would spend our days chasing after generals daughters and laughing as our blades crossed in play. Yes we enjoyed each others company and we were young, that's all that mattered to us. That is until we met them.

iIt was a classic horror story night , dark and cold, no stars could be seen and fog was rolling in. We were sitting in front of our only lover, the sea. We were laughing at and talking about what we were going to do the next day. Suddenly a ship pulled out of the lagoon next to us. It was jet black with a torn white surrender flag. I looked over at Raymond who was petrified with fear.

"Ray...what is that thing?" His eyes only grew wider as it approached.

"Good god! It's the..." Then out of no where 10 men fell...or flew off the ship. They grabbed us from behind and pulled us onto the ship. Once on deck they let us go and we began to move out to sea.

"What is this a joke?" I yelled. I tried to run but everywhere I turned there were dark figures with gleaming white teeth. 

"Bob...no...don't...move." Ray said very softy. I looked over at him.

"Are you mad! Their going to kill us!" He bowed his head and sighed.

"Oh, we'll do much worse my friend." One of the dark figures came forward into the moon light. I'll never forget the look on his face. He looked devious, yet egsasted. He grinned down at us but his eyes were so full of...no they were empty. As if his time here was over. But good lord this man looked to be of only marrying age! Such a young one could never die naturally.

"Like what may I ask!" Ray kicked me as if trying to shh me. The man merely laughed and snapped his fingers. Two more dark figures came forward and picked us up.

"Well ? Did we find him yet?" The men turned our heads to the side and scaned our necks. I looked over at Ray and saw a tear forming in his eyes. Good god I had never seen him cry before! Suddenly the figure holding me spoke.

"Yes sir I believe we have." He pointed at my birth mark. I was born with an odd sign on my neck, it looked a little like a bite mark, not until now was I worried about it.

The main figure chuckled " Well men, we've had a good run. But its time to turn over the rains to the next Captin of The Romance." All the men nodded their heads and came closer to us. Suddenly they all lunged for us. Their teeth sunk into our skin and the blood was relsed into their mouths. For a moment I felt as if this was my dimise, I was weak and almost fell to the deck. But just as I was about to fall new blood enterd my veins. It felt thicker and heavyer then before. I felt sleepy and hungry and depressed all at once.

Then they let go. We droped to our knees and Raymond broke down. All I could do was watch them. One by one they grew...old. As if they were living their entire lives in minutes. Their eyes glazed over and you could almost see their futures passing before their irises. Then all at once they dissapeard. Justn plain evaporated. I was astonished. The seemilngly captin came twards me as he was fadeing.

"This is your detsiny Bob Bryar. Drink only what you need. Do not become like us, do gods work and save your soul my son..." then he was gone.

Raymond stood up and wiped away his tears. He took a bottle with a cross on it out of his petticoat. He drink feverishly then shoved it into my hands and commanded me to drink. I did so and the hunger I felt subsided. I handed the bottle back and felt my neck. Bite marks...real ones.

"Raymond...what just happend?" He looked at me very seriously.

"Bob Iv'e been keeping a very large secret from you." I opend my mouth but he put his hand over it "I shall explain my friend. My name Is Raymond Toro and I am a vampire hunter. I have been searching for The Romance for years. This ship we are standing on is legendary. It holds many secrets...and many lies. You see Bob you are the chossen one. The heir to this ship. When I met you and saw your mark I knew you were the one. I stayed with you for years hopeing that when the time came I could stop them from passing the dark blood onto you. This way they would die out and we would no longer have to fear vampires in this part of the world. But they cuaght me off guard tonight.I failed and unfortunetly...we are vampires now. And Bob this is your ship. You are bound to it by magic more powerful then you and I can imagine. I'm sorry for not telling you until it was too late." I stood there for mer seconds and then began to walk twards the edge of the ship.

"Thats it. This is a dream and if I fall then I will wake up..." I leaned over the edge and tried to fall over, but as soon as I began to fall I felt a huge lurch in my stomach and I was back on deck. Raymond shook his head and came over to me.

"I told you...you are bound to this ship." I was bewildered. I couldn't leave the ship? For the rest of my life? Am I even living? Raymond put his hand on my shoulder.

"The first job is to find a crew. And then we..."/i

"DEAR GOD! ONLY ONE ALIVE SIR!..." Mikey called up to me. I jumped down to inspect our next victim...

End Of The Proluge 


End file.
